


Unexpected

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Speirs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Winters, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: “I’m pregnant.”“What?”  Ron must have heard wrong.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon request on Tumblr: "I'm pregnant." I have no idea what this is... Just, leave me over here. *crawls into dumpster*

“I’m pregnant.”

Ron froze, the bottle of champagne halfway to his mouth.  He slowly lowered it, looking over to where Dick stood gazing out the window.  All he had on was a pair of shorts and undershirt, framed by the light of a new day.

They - along with the rest of Easy - had been celebrating well into the early morning.  At some point, they had slipped off for a room in the Eagle’s Nest.

“What?”  Ron must have heard wrong.

Dick turned then, licking his lips.  “I’m pregnant,” he repeated, eyes not meeting Ron’s.

Ron set the bottle aside, rising to meet his partner.  “Are you sure?”  He kept the question casual.

“Yeah.  I went to see Roe about it.  Been trying to find a time to tell you.”

“Dick.”  Ron’s voice was fond.  He held Dick’s hip, his other hand turning Dick’s chin so he could slot their mouths together.  Dick hesitated for only a moment before sinking against him.

“This isn’t how I wanted things to go,” Dick said when they finally parted.  “I wanted pups with you,” he was quick to assure, “but I figured...”

“We’d have a house.  Proper mating.”  Ron smirked, happy when Dick managed a little smile in return.  “Nothing about our relationship has exactly gone to plan, Dick.”

They had flirted at Toccoa.  Dick was a strong and capable omega, and he was gorgeous to boot.  It was no surprise that he had alphas stumbling over themselves trying to court him.  Ron hadn’t been quite so pushy.  He had shown an interest without initiating anything, figuring to let Dick himself make the first move.

Dick, for his part, watched Ron quite a bit.  Apparently, Ron was a mystery he wanted to solve.  They were in Aldbourne when Dick made a comment within earshot of Ron - on purpose, of course - that Ron was more his type of alpha.  Nix had practically choked on his own tongue, the alpha being not only Dick’s best friend, but having become something of Dick’s bodyguard.

Later that night, Ron stopped at Dick’s tent, politely refusing the invitation inside.  He presented Dick with a bouquet of flowers, and was delighted when Dick pulled one of the flowers out to hand back to him.

Their courtship hadn’t been the most traditional - given they were in and out of battle - and they were more forward with their affection than was technically appropriate.  Hell, when they found each other after the drop into Normandy, Dick had forgone all pretense and thrown himself into Ron’s arms.  Not that Ron cared one bit - he’d never been one for tradition - but he wanted to do right by Dick.

That had all gone out the window once they got out of Bastogne, the pair finding some abandoned house to shack up in.  After Haguenau, when Dick’s heat hit despite using suppressants, they went even further.  Sex before mating was one thing, but to share a heat was an entirely different story.  They had made promises to mate once the war was done, but now it seemed their life would change even more.

“I love you,” Dick said, drawing Ron from his thoughts.

Ron grinned, pulling Dick even closer.  “I love you too, my precious omega.”

Dick huffed out a laugh at the sentiment.  “My father’s going to kill you, you know.”

“I’d be disappointed if he didn’t try.”

Dick gnawed on Ron’s jaw a moment before suggesting slyly, “You know, we can always get mated now.  Whirlwind romance between comrades.”

“Such a romantic,” Ron teased.  He nuzzled Dick’s cheek.  “And you know I’d bond with you wherever you wanted.  Here, Paris, back home in Lancaster.  It doesn’t much matter to me.”

“Then let's go,” Dick said, giving Ron a little playful shove.  “There has to be a church around here somewhere.”

Ron barked out a laugh.  Dick was practically glowing and there was no way he was about to tell his partner “no.”  He did have one request though.  “Can it wait until I sober up a bit?  I would like to remember it.”

Dick smiled, stealing a kiss.  “Fair enough.  I think we should probably have Nix and Harry do the same.  They’re going to want to be there.”

“Hell, all of Easy’s gonna want to be there, Dick.  You’re their omega as much as mine.”

Dick shook his head fondly.  “Well, the pack’s going to have to learn to share.”

“At least they’ll have lots of uncles to spoil them,” Ron mentioned, hand falling on Dick’s abdomen.  His eyes followed, not finding anything that stood out.  He supposed Dick and Roe knew what they were talking about though.  Not that it mattered - Ron wanted Dick as his mate more than anything.

“We’ll have to start thinking up names,” Dick mused, giving him a chaste kiss before gathering up his clothes.

Toccoa Winters-Speirs was born about four months after the war was officially over.  And, just as promised, she had a whole group of uncles clambering over each other to spoil her rotten.  It never failed to amuse Ron to watch a room full of hardened killers turn into cooing, doe-eyed saps whenever his redheaded, freckled-faced baby girl wandered in.

“She’ll never be able to date,” Nix mused, the two of them standing off to the side at Toccoa’s Sweet Sixteen party.  The backyard was filled with school friends and Easy Company family alike.

“She already has a boyfriend.”

Nix spit out his drink.  “You haven’t killed him yet?”

“Dick scared him fine on his own.”

“I believe it.  But _you_ didn’t?”

“Why?  That’s what I have all of you here for.”  Ron nodded pointedly over to where some of the guys were already loudly telling fabled stories of Ron’s exploits during the war.

Nix grinned.  “Still the same crafty bastard as always, Sparky.”

Ron just attempted to look innocent when Dick sent an unamused look his way.  “Currahee,” was all he said.

Dick shook his head, but that didn’t stop his grin when the Easy boys shouted their battle cry in return.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
